Wheel of Fortune meets The Magic School Bus
by Jawsh123
Summary: Ms. Frizzle and the rest of their class are going on possibly the greatest class trips of all year. But something goes wrong. Very wrong. And now, can everyone's favorite group make it out of this game show...alive!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day, Ms. Frizzle and her class were sitting in their chairs, silent. Ms. Frizzle stared out into the crowd of students, her eyes twitching. The day had come. Not the day she had been looking forward to since her arrival at Walkerville Elementary. Today was the day she went on possibly one of the most amazing trips the group could go on. The class pet, Liz, sat sleepily on her desk. Arnold sat in his seat, sweating. He hated going on trips on their Magic School Bus. But today was different. He felt ready.

Arnold stood up, chest stuck up, raising his hand, waiting for his beloved Ms. Frizzle to respond.

She did not.

Arnold stood there silently, but persistently, hoping with every ounce of strength in his body, that Ms. Frizzle would finally accept him as her favorite student. His classmate, the cocky Dorothy, always was her favorite.

Today, Arnold would not stand for it. Not one bit. Ms. Frizzle paid no attention to him. She stared, and stared, and stared, not moving, not reacting. A slight smirk was etched across her lips, as she knew their upcoming trip was not soon to be forgotten.

Arnold's tongue stuck out of his mouth, as he raised his hand as far as it would reach. Feeling the blood rush down his arm, he slightly bent his arm, but grabbed his wrist with his other hand, trying to keep it up, and force his teacher to give notice. Arnold became impatient.

Arnold coughed. Ms. Frizzle did not respond. She twitched her eye in excitement. Anger began to flood through Arnold's body, his persistent happiness replaced by an undying passion to get some respect out of that Ms. Frizzle.

Finally, Arnold could take no more. He began to walk towards Ms. Frizzle's desk. Ralphie, the class athlete and clown, stared in shock. Ms. Frizzle looked back at Phoebe, the Irish student, who gave no attention to Arnold.

Arnold finally arrived at the desk. Ms. Frizzle did not look to the side to acknowledge Arnold. She simply gazed off into the distance in anticipation.

Finally, Arnold spoke.

"…erm…Ms. Frizzle?"

Ms. Frizzle blinked, and finally, slowly, turned to the nervous Arnold. Arnold began to sweat profusely. What was she going to say?

"…Ms. Frizzle, um…I, uh…I…I just want you to know that I am ready for today's trip…"

Arnold had known he had gone too far. Ms. Frizzle suddenly jumped and turned to the class. Then back to Arnold. Suddenly, Ms. Frizzle jumped to her feet, grabbed Arnold by the shoulders, and forced him to the wall. The students gasped in shock.

"…M-Ms. Frizzle…y-you're scaring me…"

Ms. Frizzle did not respond. She went back to her desk and sat down, reaching into the cupboard nearby. Out she pulled a thin string. She then pulled it back, the class staring over nervously.

The ceiling suddenly opened up, and a large group of instruments fell from the sky. Drumsticks, drums, maracas, tubas, and other things dropped to the floor. The drumsticks flew across the room, bouncing off desks and the walls, hitting several students.

Ms. Frizzle suddenly opened her mouth, inhaling loudly.

"TODAY, WE MAKE…THE FRIZZLEZ, OUR NEW BAND!"

Students groaned in agony. Wanda was on the ground, bleeding. Keesha's eye swelling up after being struck by a drumstick. And Phoebe slid to the floor, unconscious.

"NOW, EVERYONE OUTSIDE. EEHHHLLEEEETTT'S GOOOO!"

Ms. Frizzle grabbed Arnold by the hair and dragged him across the room. Tears began to pour out of Arnold's eyes as Carlos began to yell.

"Ms. Frizzle, stop! You're hurting—"

Ms. Frizzle grabbed a maraca and threw it at Carlos, hitting him in the nose, which began to gush blood.

"Agh, Ms. Frizzle! I think you broke my nose!"

"NO TIME FOR THAT! EHHHLLEEETTT'SSS GOOOO!"

Eventually, after the initial pain and agony, the pained group (along with their ever so exciting Ms. Frizzle) and their instruments piled onto the bus, which naturally sat in the bus loop.

"ALRIGHT, CLASS, ARE YOU READY TO MAKE SOME MUSIC?!"

"I am, heheh." Ralphie said as the rest of the class murmured many declining responses.

"NEVER SAY NEVER YOUNG MAN!" Ms. Frizzle cried at Ralphie.

"B-but Ms. Frizzle, I never did say nev—" Ralphie began as Ms. Frizzle scratched her nails against the seat, sending tears across the multicolored leather.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GRAB AN INSTRUMENT!" Ms. Frizzle exclaimed in happiness.

"Ms. Frizzle," Dorothy slowly said. "…where is Wanda?"

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Ms. Frizzle screamed. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE LEARNING!"

The rest of the class attempted to respond, but were suddenly shocked as a drum rolled out of Arnold's seat and fell to the ground, sending a sickening crunch across the stationary bus.

"…Ms. Frizzle…?" Phoebe began. "…what did that drum just fall onto?"

Ms. Frizzle launched across the bus, her eyes twitching. She grabbed the drum and threw it out the window. She then looked at, and rolled over, what was discovered to be…

"Oh my gosh, Liz!" Keesha screamed. "She's been crushed!"

Ms. Frizzle chuckled and picked up the deceased lizard, which was nothing more than a shell of the group's beloved former pet.

"WELL, ISN'T THAT A TIDDLY-TOODLY-TOT-TINKLE-TABBLE-TURRB?!" Ms. Frizzle exhaled. She suddenly wrenched her two hands around the body and began to twist, as if she was wringing a towel dry.

The kids screamed, many began to cry.

"MS. FRIZZLE!" Arnold sobbed. "What are you do—"

Arnold was silenced as the head of Liz was tossed into his lap. Arnold let out an ear-piercing cry as he slumped to the ground, his shirt covered in blood by the inanimate head.

Ms. Frizzle took a large bite out of the rest of the body, and spit it out onto Arnold's unconscious body. She tossed the remains out the window and walked to the front of the bus.

"ALRIGHT, CLASS! EEHHHLLEEETTT'S GOOOOO!"

Ms. Frizzle squealed in happiness as she grabbed the lever and forced it down. The bus stuttered and suddenly stopped. Ms. Frizzle simply stared.

"…what…?! Come on you stupid—"She began as she forced the lever down as far as it could go. With all of her strength, she forced the lever down with all of her possible strength.

And suddenly, Ms. Frizzle's grasp never left the handle as it snapped off the hinges and fell to the floor, sparks emitting everywhere. The class, excluding the unconscious Arnold and the possibly dead Wanda, edged to the farthest corners of their seats as the bus began to shake violently.

"YES! OH, YES! YES! YEEESSSS!" Ms. Frizzle moaned in pleasure. "IT'S WOOOORRKKIIINNGGAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAWWWWW!"

Lights began to flash all around the surrounding area. The school, ground, sky, and everything else around them disappeared as they felt the bus begin to twist inside out. The bus continued to rotate around, the back remaining in one spot, while the front curved toward it. The two parts connected, forming a donut-like vehicle. The middle was finally filled in by multicolored objects, each with a different amount of money printed upon it.

"What's happening, Ms. Frizzle?!" Keesha cried as the bus began to shake once more. Arnold's unconscious body rolled into the center of the aisle. The blood from Liz's body began to pool in the creases of the aisle as stars and flashing objects began to form within the bus. The kids closed their eyes and began to sob as Ms. Frizzle stared devilishly into the oblivion of which they were headed into.

"YES! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! YE—" She began. Suddenly, everyone was knocked backward into unconsciousness.

Ms. Frizzle's smile never left her face as she hit the blood-encrusted floor. Kids rolled to the floor as the bus began to jolt and jump until a loud snap was heard, and the bus stopped shaking. Bodies began to lift off the floor as the bus fell to earth.

The ground shook as the vehicle hit the concrete ground. They had left the school parking lot, and were now on another concrete parking lot. Except they were no longer at the school.

They were at a studio.

The last studio they would ever be to.

This was the studio of a television show.

The show?

Wheel of Fortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was silent as the sun continued to rise above the Wheel of Fortune studio. The bus (or circular object, as it would now be considered) remained flat on the ground, windows and doors squeezed between the top and bottom of the circle.

Arnold was the first to awaken, having already gotten his fair share of sleep. Sitting up, he noticed that everyone else had passed out as well. He wiped the drool off his mouth and, slowly, stood up. He looked around in confusion.

"…M-Ms. Frizzle…?" Arnold muttered in fear. What had happened? Were his classmates…dead?!

Arnold ever so carefully began to approach the front of the bus. Ralphie lay motionless on the floor, his legs sticking out into the aisle. Liz's blood still lay pooled in the center of the bus. Arnold gulped and made his way to Ms. Frizzle.

"M-Ms. Fri—"He began. Tight fingers suddenly closed around his throat, and Arnold began to gasp in fear.

"WWEEEE'REEE HEERRREEEEAAAHHAAWWWHH!" Ms. Frizzle cried in excitement as she stood up, hands grasped around Arnold's puny neck.

"…wuh…Ms. Frizzle…?" Phoebe whispered as she sat up from her former unconsciousness. "…wha-what?! Let Arnold g—" The wind was suddenly knocked out of her as Ms. Frizzle kicked Phoebe in the stomach. She lurched back, holding the impact area, when suddenly, her mouth involuntarily opened, and out came a pool of vomit.

"ALLRIIGHHTT, CLLASSS! EEHHHLLEEETTT'SSSS GOOOOO!" Ms. Frizzle yelled, finally releasing Arnold, who was turning purple.

The students eventually began to stir and sit up, many wondering what exactly had happened beforehand. Why did they all randomly pass out?

"Ms. Frizzle, where are we?" Dorothy asked as she stared out the window.

"NEVER SAY NEVER, YOUNG MAN!" Ms. Frizzle warned Dorothy. Dorothy was confused. She had always been her favorite student, and now she was being lectured by her.

"M-Ms. Frizzle?" Carlos asked. "Are we supposed to be here?" He was suddenly interrupted by having maracas thrown into his arms.

"ALRIGHT, REHEARSAL TIME! ONE, TWO—" Ms. Frizzle began.

"Ms. Frizzle, what song are we playing?" Arnold asked. Ms. Frizzle slowly approached Arnold, as if he were an unfriendly dog.

"…Arnold, dear?" began Ms. Frizzle, speaking in a regular tone for the first time in the day. "Do you know why you came to this school?"

"T-to learn?" Arnold said meekly. Ms. Frizzle cackled in an unusual tone.

"No, dear." Ms. Frizzle replied. "You are here to go on all of my wacky misadventures in this bus. And do you know what happens to little boys and girls who…REFUSE to go on this amazing trips with me and the rest of their classmates?!"

"…we…get…deten—" Arnold began. Ms. Frizzle grabbed a white glove from her pocket and smacked Arnold across the face. Arnold tripped and fell back into Phoebe's vomit.

"PLAY." She said sternly. "ONE, TWO—"

Before the group could begin, the circle-bus they were in began to shake. Indents began to form across the floor and ceiling.

"Ms. Frizzle, what's happening?!" Dorothy cried. The bus was suddenly lifted off the ground, as kids and instruments began to topple over. Ms. Frizzle looked out the front window to see a giant eye.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SATAN IS THIS?!" Ms. Frizzle exclaimed.

"WELL, THERE'S MY WHEEL!" a booming voice said. The students looked around in terror.

"Wanda, is that you?" Phoebe cried. Ms. Frizzle slapped her quickly.

"Shush, you impudent child." Ms. Frizzle laughed. "Uhm, who is this that I am speaking to?"

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE?" The voice said to apparently no one. The bus moved closer to the eye. "WHO…WHAT…?"

"Mr. Trebek?" Another voice said farther off. "What's going on, who are you talking to?"

"Trebek?" Dorothy said, surprised. "We're at the studio for Wheel of Fortu—" Before she could finish, the circle tilted downward, and Dorothy flew down the aisle. The rest of the children, and Ms. Frizzle, grabbed onto a seat before they could fall.

Dorothy slid down the aisle, screaming in terror. She then slid up the dashboard, and crashed through the window, falling to the pavement.

"HMM, A BUG GOT IN HERE." Alex Trebek stated to the woman who had arrived shortly before. A distant crunch was heard as Dorothy's screams were silenced. "THAT WAS A LOUD CRUSH. AND THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD FOR A BUG." Alex began to smear the blood across the pavement.

"No! NO!" Kids began to cry. Tears rolled down their faces. First Wanda, and now Dorothy. This is the most the school had lost since Lewis from 1986 at the infamous butterfly museum.

"ALRIGHT, KIDS! EEHHLLEETT—" Before Ms. Frizzle could finish, the wheel began to swing back and forth, sending kids flying to the front and back of the bus-circle.

"Why are we here?!" Phoebe sobbed. "Ms. Frizzle, press the buttons to get us back to—" Phoebe's head was suddenly slammed out the window by Ms. Frizzle.

"NO FARTING FETISHES IN MY SCHOOL, FOOLISH GIRL!" Ms. Frizzle screamed. Eventually, the swinging stopped, although many kids were already injured, and the circle was finally set down, and then forced through a circle, sending a large circular object straight through the center of the bus. Ms. Frizzle and Arnold on one side, Phoebe and Carlos on the other.

"Ms. Frizzle, help us!" Phoebe cried.

"You might say we're having a jer—"Before Carlos could finish his hilariously inappropriate joke, he was slammed against the window as the wheel began to spin.

"AGGAAHHAAAUUGHHH!" Carlos squealed as his head was scratched open by the shards of glass. Phoebe managed to grab Carlos and pull him to the center of their area as the wheel began to stop.

Outside the wheel, the group could hear talking and cheering. They were on Wheel of Fortune. Just not in the way any of them had expected them to be.

"ALRIGHT, KIDS, LET'S PLAY! ONE, TWO—" Ms. Frizzle began.

"Ms. Frizzle, we can't play. Our instruments are—" Before Arnold could finish, Ms. Frizzle forced a tuba mouthpiece into his mouth, which was severely damaged.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO WHEEL…OF…FORTUNE!" a voice cried out.

Back at the school, a teacher walked into Ms. Frizzle's room.

"Ms. Frizzle, we've noticed there's some blood near your bus's parking space in the parking lot, is everything—" The teacher began.

The teacher found a pile of desks and instruments laying in a pool of blood.

But nothing was there to have caused the blood.

No Liz.

No Dorothy.

And no Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Here's how the game goes." Alex Trebek said to the audience. The class(or what remained of it)were now tools, having been accidentally transformed into a wheel and transported to the Wheel of Fortune set.

"Ms. Frizzle, I'm scared and hungry…" Arnold groaned. "…do you have any food…?" Ms. Frizzle angrily turned to Arnold, who slightly backed up.

"F-food…food. Yes…FOOD. FOOD! YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU SQUEAMISH CHILDREN FOOD WHEN YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS MESS?!" Ms. Frizzle screamed. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, AND YOUR OBNOXIOUS LITTLE CRANIUMS THAT CONTAIN CONTINIOUSLY CONTANKERING CORKING COGGLES OF CLOGS, WE MIGHT BE BACK AT THE SCHOOL, WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Ms. Frizzle," Phoebe stated. "Arnold didn't do anything. It was you who pulled that lever that sent us here."

"If you weren't on the other side of that wall, I would have sent one of these shards of glass so far up your—" Before Ms. Frizzle could finish her threat towards Phoebe, the wheel began to spin.

Phoebe and Carlos clutched the seats as the wheel quickly rotated. Ms. Frizzle bounced around her area and eventually slammed into Arnold, who had just thrown up all over her seats.

"A-ARNOLD!" Ms. Frizzle scolded. "HOW DARE Y—"Arnold then vomited upon her dress, which, beforehand, showed various instruments upon it. Ms. Frizzle stared gawk-eyed at Arnold, who tearfully backed up into his seat.

"Gee, Phoebe, you might say this trip sure is going around in circles!" Carlos cackled, delivering his first successful pun of the journey.

"CARRRLOOOOAAUUGHH!" The wheel suddenly began to spin again, sending Arnold flying into Ms. Frizzle before he could finish his response. The two fell to the floor, Arnold landing on the bottom of Ms. Frizzle's dress. As Ms. Frizzle began to stand up, a tear ripped up to her torso, revealing her—

"Ms. Frizzle!" Arnold said through various inhales. "You're wearing…khakis!"

Ms. Frizzle, with anger flowing through her, grabbed Arnold once more, and threw him into the curved dashboard of the wheel-bus.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" She cried. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Oh, gosh…" Phoebe sobbed from the other end of the bus. "I hope Arnold is okay."

"You might say he—AGH!" Carlos exclaimed as he was thrown to the ground as the wheel rolled to a stop once more.

Outside the bus, the game rolled on.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to commercial break. Shows starts up again in two minutes." Alex stated as the crowd began talking amongst themselves. He approached the wheel and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" He muttered to himself. He kneeled down and stared into the area between the top and bottom of the wheel. There was an abundant amount of blood smeared across one of the "lights"(which was truly one of the windows).

Back inside the bus, Carlos and Phoebe sat silently in their end of the wheel.

"I wonder what happened to Keesha." Phoebe said to Carlos, who was busy wiping blood off his upper lip. "Where did she go?"

Out in the parking lot, a small figure dragged itself across the parking lot.

"…M-M…Ms. Fri-Frizzle…" Keesha groaned. "M…Ms…." She coughed. "M…muh…" She was then crushed by the wheel of a car, which bumped up and down.

"What the?!" A voice yelled. They stopped the car instantly, and the driver got out. He kneeled down and looked under the vehicle. He reached under, feeling for anything.

"…lemme…aha!" the man cheered happily. He pulled out Keesha, who was nothing more than a bloody frame of skin. "Eugh, gross." Keesha was thrown to the floor, and the man got back into his car.

Ms. Frizzle sat in her torn seat, irritable. Arnold stood up and cracked his back. One frame of his glasses was broken, his lip cut, his clothes torn.

"So, Arnold." Ms. Frizzle said, slowly. "What do you do for a living?" Arnold cocked his head at her nervously.

"M-Ms. Frizzle, I'm only a kid, I don't have a—" Ms. Frizzle leaned over him before he could finish, her hands on the ground beside each of his legs, her face unnervingly close to Arnold's.

"WHAT…" She began. "…do you do…for…a…LIV-ING?!" Arnold shuddered in fear and gulped. Sweat dripped off his face as Ms. Frizzle leaned in closer. Her nose was practically touching his.

"I-I…" Arnold stuttered. "I g-go to your school…t-to…to learn…"

"AND?!" Ms. Frizzle cried expectantly. What did she want from him?

"…and…?" Arnold asked, nervously.

"A-and?! WHAT ELSE?!" Ms. Frizzle squealed. Arnold felt like running.

"I…I…I…" Arnold squeaked. He began to slump to the ground before Ms. Frizzle grabbed his hair and slapped him.

"YOU DARE?!" She cried. "YOU DARE DEFY THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL MS. FRIZZLE?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Arnold screamed. "I—I…"

The wheel suddenly spun again, sending Ms. Frizzle rolling off of Arnold and into his seat. Arnold immediately jumped up and ran to the circle that was separating him and Ms. Frizzle from Carlos and Phoebe.

"HELP ME!" Arnold cried. "HEL-L-L-LP ME-E-E-E!" Arnold was bawling as Ms. Frizzle slowly made her way to her feet.

"I—I...!" Arnold gasped. "I'm sorry! I was trying to grab you to stop you from rolling into the seat, but I-!"

Ms. Frizzle grabbed Arnold's collar and threw him into a seat. Arnold cried out in terror and backed up to the wall.

"YOU—YOU…!" Ms. Frizzle stuttered in anger. "YABBA DABBA DOOOOO!" She then launched herself onto Arnold. From Phoebe and Carlos's side, all they could hear was snarling from Ms. Frizzle and the cries and muffled screaming from Arnold. What was happening?

"You might say—" Carlos began. Phoebe slapped him and grabbed his shoulders.

"This is no time for joking, Carlos! Arnold needs help. I've never seen Ms. Frizzle like this." Phoebe said sternly. She let Carlos go and approached the wall. "Ralphie…where did he go?"

"I think we lost him while transforming. For all we know, he could be somewhere completely different. If only he were here. He was so strong." Phoebe responded. Carlos looked back at her offended. He would have said more, but the wheel began to spin once again, sending Carlos flying into a seat. Phoebe slid to the back of the bus and began rolling across the wall.

Back up front, Ms. Frizzle finally got out of her seat. Arnold's shirt was torn, his face bleeding, a tooth missing. She cackled in happiness.

"YOU DESERVED THAT, YOU TRICKLE-TOMPING TODDLE TOUCHING TWABAKAKAMELAFAW!" She screamed. Arnold muttered and fell to the floor in agony.

Finally, after about 7 or so minutes more of spinning and pain, the agony finally stopped. Ms. Frizzle sat up where the wheel usually was, panting and chuckling. Arnold lay in the seat, conscious, but barely. Phoebe sat in the back of the bus in the fetal position, sobbing. And Carlos simply sat in his seat, staring out the window at the stage as the contestants finally began to leave. All they could hear was clapping, as if the audience could see what a show the class had put on. Finally, Carlos had had enough. He could no longer make his infamous puns. He had to go. Now.

"That's it…" He muttered to himself. "That—that's…that's it…I'm leaving." Phoebe suddenly sat up.

"W-WHAT?!" She yelled. "You can't just leave me here!" Carlos approached one of the windows and began kicking some of the glass out.

"Like hell I can't!" Carlos cried. "I'm going home! Ms. Frizzle can go take her stupid class trips somewhere else, because from now on, I'm—AGAGAAAUUUGHHH!" As Carlos stuck a leg out the window, Alex's hand came in contact with the window, crushing Carlos's right leg. He stumbled backward and fell to the ground, tears flowing from his eyes.

"CARLOS!" Phoebe screamed. She ran up to him and looked at his leg, which was nothing but a mangled, bloody mess. "Buh…nuh..guh…bluh..huhaka—" Phoebe vomited into the aisle near where Carlos lay, sobbing.

"Y-you might say…this was a…sm-smashing experience…" Carlos chuckled. He attempted to stand up, but ended up falling over once more.

Outside of the bus, Alex Trebek's studio had cleared out, leaving him to investigate the wheel.

"Hm…alright, let's see what's going on in here…" He grabbed the side of the wheel and pulled it up, pulling the wheel off of the circular object that caused the wheel to spin. The wall separating Miss Frizzle and Arnold from the rest of the class began to open up.

"…wh-what?" Ms. Frizzle said, surprised. "What's happening?!" She stood up and began to approach the wall, which was lifting.

"M-Ms. Frizzle?!" Phoebe said excitedly. "Ms. Frizzle?!"

The wall finally was lifted, leaving a huge hole where it had penetrated the floor and ceiling. They were free. Carlos and Phoebe spotted Ms. Frizzle. The blood and vomit that had built up while the groups were separated slid out through the gap.

"…the heck?" Alex said in terror as he noticed the fluids dripping from the wheel. "Ugh!" He began shaking the wheel as he tilted it sideways. "Those bugs keep on coming. I told the assistant to stop showing us his lunch on this thing, it never goes away."

"Ah-AH! AGGHHH!" Carlos cried as he slid toward the gap. He couldn't grab any of the seats to stop himself. As he was about to fall, the wheel went completely vertical, causing Carlos to fall to the other edge where Ms. Frizzle stood.

"M-Ms. Frizzle!" Carlos cried. "Help! Pull me up!" Ms. Frizzle grabbed Carlos's hands.

"…no…" Ms. Frizzle muttered. Carlos had a look of surprise on his face.

"N-no?" Carlos asked curiously. "What do you mean no—AAUUGHHH!" Carlos screamed as he fell to the floor near Alex, as Ms. Frizzle had let go of him. She killed him.

"Ms. Frizzle!" Phoebe cried. "How could you?!"

"ALWAYS ROOM FOR ONE MORE, DEAR! AHAHAHAHAAHAAAHHUEHEUEHHEUEUEUEAAUAUHHAH!" Ms. Frizzle cried.

The wheel was then set on a table in a back room, where dust collected. The kids were no longer humans. They had become objects.

Or bugs, as they would be known as.

Possibly forever.


End file.
